Naruto: A Vampire Knight
by Ithio
Summary: Please read, this is just the test chappy for the fic. I do not yet know if I'll continue it. Pairings are Naruto X Ruka Souen from Vampire Knight .


I do not OWN NARUTO OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND THEIR ASSOCIATED NAMES, PLACES, RACES, PEOPLE, ETC.

This is just a test chappy for this fic. If it's reception is good then I guess I'll continue it, but I'm posting this just to see how its reception is. And no, I have not abandoned any other stories, however most of them are going a current re-writing while I think of how I am going to continue.

Yours Truly,

Ithio

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter One: Pureblooded**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konohagakure, Naruto's Apartment, Midnight:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed when he fell asleep, and found himself staring at the cage of the Kyuubi No Kitsune.

"**Ah, the Young Kuran Heir comes to meet me face-to-face.**" said Kyuubi.

"Who the hell are you!" yelled Naruto at the huge fox.

"**I, Young Kuran, and the Kyuubi No Kitsune, ancient demon and lord of the Bijuu.**" said Kyuubi, "**And you are Kuran Naruto, the final heir of the greatest pureblood vampire clan to ever exist.**"

"VAMPIRE!" yelled Naruto, and he backed away slightly.

"**Correct, Vampire. It also has to do with your lowered intellectual level. The seals placed on you to bind your powers and control me also limit your ability to that of a lower level human child. If you, The Lord Kuran, wish it and give me access I can remove the bindings on these seals granting you the full power of your heritage." **said the Kyuubi, as it grinned hoping for the boy to allow him access. The body of a pureblood vampire and his own powers would be a great thing for him to use.

"Do it," said Naruto, and the Kyuubi roared loudly as it threw itself against the seal, which had ripped slightly at Naruto's command. Now the seal ripped completely and Naruto felt a massive surge of power before he was thrown back by another being who faced Kyuubi and smiled.

"_Return to your cage, Kyuubi. Or we shall see if you can truly match the might of a Kuran._" said the person, whom Naruto could not see.

"**Blasted Kurans and their ancestral selves..." **said the Kyuubi as it retreated slightly back. Turning to face Naruto the person, a tall black haired man, smiled.

"_You were very brave child to face the Kyuubi without being awakened. My name is Kuran Kaname, and I am the very first of the Kuran family and the manifestation of your recently awakened powers. However, while you sleep tonight I shall grant you all of your abilities along with the knowledge of how to use them, and thus disappear. Also, by the time you wake up a few of the remaining noble vampires will probably seek you out, they will be looking for the last of the purebloods....you, my grandson._" said Kaname, and he grabbed Naruto in a hug before placing a hand on Naruto's forehead and then Naruto's world, both concious and subconcious went black.

_****AN** From now on the Kyuubi is pretty much gone, it will only get a few more appearances in the fic **AN****_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Next morning:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up in a much better mood than he would normally be in. He felt different, his eyes slightly put off by the sun, but his hearing and smell was improved to the point where he could smell the slight amount of blood on a few of the training fields several miles away. Getting up he found that clothes had been 'brought' to him, although he had a suspicion that it was another manifestation of his powers. Once he was dressed he opened the door, and to his surprise was greeted by four other people, three guys and one girl. The guys, all about his 'improved height (about 5' 9")', were serious as they looked at him and he realized that they were wearing the exact same clothes he was. The girl on the other hand was nothing short of completely gorgeous. She had long golden-brown hair, going down to her elbows, her eyes were a dusky-rose color, but what captured him the most was the ethereal glow that she seemed to give off, stronger than that of her companions. When she realized that he was staring at her, she gave him a smile and stood up a little straighter. The others on the other hand kept their heads bowed at him.

"Kuran-sama," said the girl, "I am Ruka Souen, I served your grandfather sixty years ago. My companions are Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido and Takuma Ichijo, we all served Kaname-sama before he came to this village. We have sought you out, to serve the final of the purebloods."

The others nodded as if confirming what she had said. Naruto in the mean-time still had yet to take his eyes off of Ruka, and now he started feeling what he assumed was her heart beating. When she noticed that her new master had yet to speak to them, instead he seemed to be intently staring at her. Growing slightly uncomfortable she thought of anything she could do before finally pushing her hair back and exposing her neck.

"Feel free to drink, Kuran-sama." said Ruka, trying to hide her slight nervousness at being 'inspected' by her new master.

"May I?" asked Naruto, and when she nodded he stepped closer before continuing, "My name is Naruto, Ruka-chan..." and with those words he bit her neck, savoring the taste of her blood on his lips. He felt like he was going to go on a frenzy when he drank and as he felt her start to rest on him slightly he realized that he had taken more blood than he thought. Exposing his own neck he looked at her before smiling.

"Dig in, Ruka-chan," said Naruto calmly, and Ruka's eyes widened and Kain and Hanabusa took a step back.

"Are you sure, Naruto-sama?" asked Ruka, and he nodded happily.

"I mean it, feel free to take a drink. I don't want you dying because of me," said Naruto and Ruka exposed her own fangs before biting him. When she had drank her fill she let go and looked at her new master, 'inspecting' him just as he had her. She realized that he had a wilder look in his eyes than Kaname had, but he also seemed to have the ability to make someone feel like they were perfectly safe in his presence. He was slightly taller than her now, and his blond hair had come down when his powers had awakened. His eyes, still the same deep sapphire blue held her own before she saw the slight red in them, the mark that he wasn't human. What amazed her the most was the whisker marks on either side of his face. She was about to move back when she realized that he had moved down and started licking the small amount of blood that had slipped from her lips.

"We don't want any spilling now do we?" he asked, but she couldn't help but think of how soft his lips had been on hers. Nodding she took a step back and kneeled, before apologizing for biting him. He looked at her oddly before making her stand up and hugging her.

"There's nothing wrong with what you did, Ruka-chan. I told you to do it," said Naruto, before turning to face the other two vampires, who seemed completely unfazed by what had happened in front of them.

"So Kain-nii-san, Ichijo-nii-san and Hanabusa-nii-san, I take it you're here for the same type of reason as Ruka-chan here?" asked Naruto and the three men nodded when their name was called.

"Well I guess it would probably be better to set a few ground rules, but I think we should probably go see old man hokage first." said Naruto, and the two others followed quickly behind him as he led them towards the Hokage's office in the center of the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's office:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi was enjoying the peace and quiet of the morning as he sat in his chair smoking from his pipe and reading his student's book when he heard a rattle outside.

"I want to see Ojii-san," he heard a man say, and from the sound of his voice the man sounded to be about sixteen.

"You need an appointment before you can visit the Hokage sir, I apologize but you can't go in." said his secretary stubbornly, and that's when Sarutobi felt the air change. It felt as if the very air started to freeze over, before he heard a third voice, this one from a male about the age of the first.

"You will not deny Naruto-sama. Ichijo, Ruka take Naruto-sama inside. Akatsuki and I will deal with her," said the third voice.

**** AN ** (Only Hanabusa will call Kain, Akatsuki, and that's just because it's what he calls him in the series if I remember Correctly, if Not then please post a review so I can fix it Thanks) ** AN ****

"NO! I don't want anyone hurt. I forbid you from hurting anyone in this town without my permission!" yelled the first voice, and Sarutobi realized that this was the Naruto who had been spoken about.

"As you wish, Naruto-sama. Let us merely continue," said the third voice and the door opened to reveal four men clad in white and a single woman also clad in white and a short skirt.

"Ohayo Ojii-san!" said Naruto.

"I welcome you five to Konoha, but can I ask why you call me by that name sir? I'm quite sure we've never met before." said Sarutobi and the boy laughed.

"Of course we've met Ojii-san, I've lived here since I was born. You're the only one that ever gives me presents on my birthday, remember now?" asked Naruto and Sarutobi looked at him oddly before he saw the whisker marks that designated him as the fox's jailor.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Sarutobi nervously and he grinned nodding.

"Yup! These are Kain-nii-san, Ichijo-nii-san, Hanabusa-nii-san and Ruka-chan," said Naruto pointing to each one of the people before grabbing Ruka's waist and pulling it closer to him, which made her let out a slight squeal.

"We thank you for showing Naruto-sama kindness Hokage-san." said Kain, "There's a lot you need to be told about, Hokage-san. Particularly about Naruto-sama and our own needs, as he has just recently awoken he'll require a little more blood than normal, but soon he will gain the ability to choose when to feed, although his body will need it to heal once in a while........" and with that he began the task of explaining everything that Naruto now was and what he would need to the Hokage. By the time he was done it was well into the night.

"So what you're telling me is that Vampires are real....and that Naruto is a sort of prince to them?" asked Sarutobi, and Kain nodded sharply.

"Naruto-sama, may I ask you and Ruka to remain here so I can speak to the two of you and Hokage-san in private? Ichijo, Aidou, wait outside, make sure no one comes in." said Kain, and the others nodded understanding exactly what it was that Kain was going to explain to Naruto and the Hokage, something that Ruka seemed to know all too well judging by how nervous she looked.

"What I am about to tell you Hokage-san must never leave this room. If it manages to leak out because of you, I will personally kill you even if it costs me my life afterwards, is that understood?" asked Kain, and the Hokage looked at the man with new found respect, before he nodded.

"Naruto and Ruka have a special bond, and although it was and still is difficult to sense it, there is no doubt to us about it still being there. We can sense it, and so for our lord Naruto-sama we will protect Ruka with our lives. I give you this as a warning, we are not to be trifled with, and while our powers are not as extensive as Naruto-sama's they are not insignificant either. Remember, anyone who even touches Ruka in a way that Naruto-sama would not approve of will have us to deal with," said Kain, and Sarutobi nodded before he looked at Naruto and saw how stern his face was.

"Now that that is over I give you a warning myself, Ojii-san. Many more of my companions will come seeking refuge here under my wings, I recommend you give us a place where we may stay, and you find someone you trust to make the false blood Kain talked about, otherwise, we will have a hard time preventing the loss of the lives of your villagers. Last but not least, I'll help you with whatever missions you need help with, but remember....I reserve the right to refuse," said Naruto, and Sarutobi stumbled back at the sterness of how he spoke. He realized then that this was a completely new Naruto.

Walking out without even looking back, Naruto left the hokage stunned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yours Truly,

Ithio


End file.
